cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Midsomer Murders (1997 series)
Midsomer Murders (TV series; 1997 - present) Male Deaths *Joss Ackland (Episode 9.3: Vixen's Run) *Andrew Alexander (Episode 18.6: Harvest of Souls) *Roger Allam (Episode 1.3: Faithful unto Death) *Luke Allen-Gale (Episode 14.1: Death in the Slow Lane) *Nicholas Amer (Episode 8.8: Midsomer Rhapsody) *Joe Anderson (Episode 8.5: Second Sight) *Miles Anderson (Episode 1.5: Death in Disguise) *Paul Anderson (Episode 12.2: The Black Book) *Michael Angelis (Episode 10.4: The Axeman Cometh) *Aaron Anthony (Episode 21.3: The Sting of Death) *Nigel Anthony (Episode 10.6: Picture of Innocence) *Jonathan Aris (Episode 18.5: Saints and Sinners) *Richard Attlee (Episode 8.3: Orchis Fatalis) *Patrick Baladi (Episode 4.3: The Electric Vendetta) *David Bamber (Episode 12.2: The Black Book) *Roger Barclay (Episode 21.2: The Miniature Murders) *Charlie Beall (Episode 6.4: A Tale of Two Hamlets) *Christopher Benjamin (Episode 8.8: Midsomer Rhapsody) *Paul Blair (Episode 16.1: The Christmas Haunting) *Callum Blake (Ep. 19.6 The Curse of the Ninth) *Orlando Bloom (Episode 3.3: Judgement Day) *Benedick Blythe (Episode 8.2: Dead in the Water) *James Bolam (Episode 3.1: Death of a Stranger) *Ken Bones (Episode 13.6: The Noble Art) *Stephen Boxer (Episode 8.8: Midsomer Rhapsody) *Philip Bowen (Episode 4.2: Destroying Angel) *Richard Bradshaw (Episode 14.6: The Night of the Stag) *Richard Briers (Episode 2.1: Death's Shadow) *Daniel Brocklebank (Episode 17.3: The Ballad of Midsomer County) *Andrew Brooke (Episode 21.4: With Baited Breath) *Philip Martin Brown (Episode 8.1: Things That Go Bump in the Night) *Dugald Bruce-Lockhart (Episode 5.3: Ring Out Your Dead) *Nicholas Boulton (Episode 14.8: A Rare Bird) *Stuart Bunce (Episode 6.2: Death and Dreams) *Nicholas Burns (Episode 20.3: Drawing Dead) *Rory Fleck Byrne (Episode 18.6: Harvest of Souls) *David Calder (Episode 6.5: Birds of Prey) *James Callis (Episode 15.1: The Dark Rider) *Simon Callow (Episode 9.2: Dead Letters, Ep. 19.6 The Curse of the Ninth) *Richard Cant (Episode 1.1: The Killings at Badgers Drift) *Henry Cavill (Episode 7.1 The Green Man) *Michael Colgan (Episode 14.7: A Sacred Trust) *Kenneth Colley (Episode 4.3: The Electric Vendetta) *Paul Copley (Episode 16.2: Let Us Prey) *Richard Cordery (Episode 16.5: The Killings of Copenhagen) *John Cording (Episode 9.7: Death in Chorus) *Phil Cornwell (Episode 16.4: The Flying Club) *Terence Corrigan (Episode 3.1: Dead Man's Eleven) *Alan Cox (Episode 7.5: The Maid in Splendour) *Jonathan Coy (Episode 4.2: Destroying Angel) *Sam Crane (Episode 5.4: Murder on St. Malley’s Day) *Graham Crowden (Episode 5.3: Ring Out Your Dead) *John Cummins (Episode 20.1: The Ghost of Causton Abbey) *Henry Ian Cusick (Episode 7.3: The Fisher King) *Edward Davenport (Episode 10.1: Dance with the Dead) *Peter Davison (Episode 12.3: Secrets and Spies) *Robert Daws (Episode 8.6: Hidden Depths) *Jamie de Courcey (Episode 5.3: Ring Out Your Dead) *Maxim De Villiers (Episode 19.4: Red in Tooth & Claw) *Hugh Dennis (Episode 19.1: The Village That Rose from the Dead) *Richard Dillane (Episode 15.6: Schooled in Murder) *Pip Donaghy (Episode 10.8: Death in a Chocolate Box) *Emilio Doorgasingh (Episode 19.2: Crime and Punishment) *Kevin Doyle (Episode 7.7: Ghost of Christmas Past) *Patrick Drury (Episode 4.4: Who Killed Cock Robin?, Episode 9.7: Death in Chorus) *Richard Durden (Episode 6.1: A Talent for Life) *Jason Durr (Episode 13.8: Fit for Murder) *Peter Egan (Episode 20.2: Death of the Small Coppers) *Kevin Eldon (Episode 20.6: Send in the Clowns) *Steve Evets (Episode 18.2: The Incident at Cooper Hill) *Peter Eyre (Episode 2.2: Strangler’s Wood) *Michael Feast (Episode 1.5: Death in Disguise) *Will Featherstone (Episode 11.1: Shot at Dawn) *Jonathan Firth (Episode 1.1: The Killings at Badgers Drift) *Michael Fitzgerald (Episode 11.5: The Magician’s Nephew) *Matthew Flynn (Episode 8.6: Hidden Depths, Episode 11.3: Left for Dead) *Oliver Ford Davies (Episode 8.6: Hidden Depths) *Philip Fox (Episode 6.2: Death and Dreams) *Nitin Ganatra (Episode 21.4: With Baited Breath) *David Gant (Episode 18.4: A Dying Art) *William Gaunt (Episode 15.1: The Dark Rider) *Aden Gillett (Episode 18.5: Saints and Sinners) *Patrick Godfrey (Episode 5.4: Murder on St. Malley’s Day) *Nicholas Goh (Episode 20.4: The Lions of Causton) *Henry Goodman (Episode 15.4: Death and the Divas) *Tom Goodman-Hill (Episode 11.5: The Magician’s Nephew) *Joss Gower (Episode 3.1: Dead Man's Eleven) *Jonathan Hackett (Episode 7.6: The Straw Woman) *Terrence Hardiman (Episode 7.3: The Fisher King) *Rod Hallett (Episode 8.7: Sauce for the Goose) *Alexander Hanson (Episode 14.8: A Rare Bird) *Tim Hardy (Episode 9.6: Country Matters) *Richard Harrington (Episode 13.3: Blood on the Saddle) *Nigel Harrison (Episode 4.3: The Electric Vendetta, Episode 10.8: Death in a Chocolate Box) *Andrew Havill (Episode 14.6: The Night of the Stag) *Nicky Henson (Episode 4.5: Dark Autumn) *Sam Heughan (Episode 10.3: King’s Crystal) *Rupert Hill (Episode 15.2: Murder of Innocence) *James Hoare (Episode 8.5: Second Sight) *Chris Lew Kum Hoi (Episode 19.5: Death by Persuasion) *Alan Howard (Episode 4.5: Dark Autumn) *Marcus Hutton (Episode 16.5: The Killings of Copenhagen) *Jonathan Hyde (Episode 6.4: A Tale of Two Hamlets) *Kenny Ireland (Episode 15.3: Written in the Stars) *Paul Ireland (Episode 9.2: Dead Letters) *Philip Jackson (Episode 12.4: The Glitch) *Dominic Jephcott (Episode 2.1: Death's Shadow) *Paul Jesson (Episode 2.4: Blood Will Out, Episode 11.7: Talking to the Dead) *Edward Jewesbury (Episode 4.2: Destroying Angel) *Richard Johnson (Episode 10.2: The Animal Within) *Nicholas Jones (Episode 13.1: The Made-to-Measure Murders, Episode 16.5: The Killings of Copenhagen) *Miles Jupp (Episode 21.4: With Baited Breath) *Barnaby Kay (Episode 8.4: Bantling Boy) *Charles Kay (Episode 9.3: Vixen’s Run) *Paul Kaye (Episode 12.7: The Great and the Good) *Jamie Thomas King (Episode 7.1 The Green Man) *Will Knightley (Episode 14.4: The Oblong Murders) *Adam Kotz (Episode 5.2: Worm in the Bud) *Jeroen Krabbé (Episode 11.7: Talking to the Dead) *Simon Kunz (Episode 8.4: Bantling Boy) *Ben Lamb (Episode 18.3: Breaking the Chain) *James Laurenson (Episode 3.4: Beyond the Grave) *Bruce Lawrence (Episode 19.3: Last Man Out) *Nicholas Le Prevost (Episode 1.3: Death of a Hollow Man) *Anton Lesser (Episode 6.5: Birds of Prey) *Cassidy Little (Episode 21.1: The Point of Balance) *Ray Lonnen (Episode 10.3: King’s Crystal) *Adrian Lukis (Episode 16.5: The Killings of Copenhagen) *Richard Lumsden (Episode 15.5: The Sicilian Defence) *Dominic Mafham (Episode 3.1: Death of a Stranger) *Michael Maloney (Episode 20.4: The Lions of Causton) *Grant Masters (Episode 9.4: Down Among the Dead Men) *Rik Mayall (Episode 12.6: The Creeper) *Terence Maynard (Episode 20.6: Send in the Clowns) *Richard McCabe (Episode 9.5: Four Funerals and a Wedding) *Neil McCaul (Episode 16.3: Wild Harvest) *John McGlynn (Episode 4.6: Tainted Fruit) *Tim McInnerny (Episode 13.1: The Sword of Guilliaume) *Douggie McMeekin (Episode 20.4: The Lions of Causton) *Christopher Mellows (Episode 15.2: Murder of Innocence) *Murray Melvin (Episode 15.1: The Dark Rider) *Joseph Millson (Episode 11.6: Days of Misrule) *Sid Mitchell (Episode 14.1: Death in the Slow Lane) *Richard Morant (Episode 11.4: Midsomer Life) *Robert Morgan (Episode 6.5: Birds of Prey) *Glen Murphy (Episode 13.6: The Noble Art) *John Nettleton (Episode 8.3: Orchis Fatalis) *Chris Nightingale (Episode 16.4: The Flying Club) *Richard O'Callaghan (Episode 8.4: Bantling Boy) *James O'Donnell (Episode 14.1: Death in the Slow Lane) *Con O'Neill (Episode 15.6: Schooled in Murder) *Leon Ockenden (Episode 7.5: The Maid in Splendour) *Lloyd Owen (Episode 17.4: A Vintage Murder) *Brian Parr (Episode 11.7: Talking to the Dead) *Clarke Peters (Episode 17.3: The Ballad of Midsomer County) *Alistair Petrie (Episode 13.7: Not in My Backyard) *Robert Pickavance (Episode 1.5: Death in Disguise) *Justin Pierre (Episode 20.1: The Ghost of Causton Abbey) *Pearce Quigley (Episode 15.4: Death and the Divas) *Jeff Rawle (Episode 14.2: Dark Secrets) *Adrian Rawlins (Episode 4.6: Tainted Fruit) *Vincent Regan (Episode 16.2: Let Us Pray) *Fred Ridgeway (Episode 3.1: Death of a Stranger) *David Rintoul (Episode 13.3: Blood on the Saddle) *Nick Robinson (Episode 2.1: Death's Shadow) *Patrick Robinson (Episode 15.6: Schooled in Murder) *Clifford Rose (Episode 13.5: Master Class) *Hugh Ross (Episode 12.1: The Dogleg Murders) *Lee Ross (Episode 14.5: The Sleeper Under the Hill) *Nicholas Rowe (Episode 7.3: The Fisher King, Episode: 15.5 The Sicilian Defence) *Grant Russell (Episode 17.1: The Dagger Club) *Jonah Russell (Episode 16.1: The Christmas Haunting) *Justin Salinger (Episode 17.2: Murder by Magic) *Adrian Scarborough (Episode 18.4: A Dying Art) *Justin Shevlin (Episode 14.5: The Sleeper Under the Hill) *John Shrapnel (Episode 1.2: Written in Blood) *Charles Simon (Episode 3.4: Beyond the Grave) *Malcolm Sinclair (Episode 11.1: Shot at Dawn) *Donald Sinden (Episode 11.1: Shot at Dawn) *Hugo Speer (Episode 13.7: Not in My Backyard) *Stuart St. Paul (Episode 17.3: The Ballad of Midsomer County) *Jack Staddon (Episode 18.3: Breaking the Chain) *John Standing (Episode 7.2: Bad Tidings) *Jo Stone-Fewings (Episode 6.4: A Tale of Two Hamlets) *Neil Stuke (Episode 20.6: Send in the Clowns) *Robert Swann (Episode 1.2: Written in Blood) *Jay Taylor (Episode 15.3: Written in the Stars) *Malcolm Terris (Episode 14.3: Echoes of the Dead) *Parth Thakerar (Episode 19.3: Last Man Out) *Edwin Thomas (Episode 19.1: The Village That Rose from the Dead) *Matthew James Thomas (Episode 13.5: Master Class) *Andrew Tiernan (Episode 10.6: Picture of Innocence) *Ramon Tikaram (Episode 18.4: A Dying Art) *Richard Todd (Episode 6.5: Birds of Prey) *Arran Topham (Episode 14.2: Dark Secrets) *Pip Torrens (Episode 13.3: Blood on the Saddle) *Jamie Treacher (Episode 12.5: Small Mercies) *Frederick Treves (Episode 4.1: Garden of Death) *Richard Trinder (Episode 9.1: The House in the Woods) *David Troughton (Episode 10.2: The Animal Within) *Mark Umbers (Episode 7.4: Sins of Commission) *Rupert Vansittart (Episode 12.1: The Dogleg Murders) *Christopher Villiers (Episode 2.1: Death's Shadow) *Jay Villiers (Episode 10.7: They Seek Him Here) *Julian Wadham (Episode 2.1: Death's Shadow) *Tim Wallers (Episode 15.3: Written in the Stars) *Rupert Walz (Episode 4.5: Dark Autumn) *Howard Ward (Episode 17.1: The Dagger Club) *Richard Ward (Episode 11.4: Midsomer Life) *Tom Ward (Episode 4.2: Destroying Angel) *John Warnaby (Episode 6.1: A Talent for Life) *Danny Webb (Episode 10.1: Dance with the Dead, Episode 13.4: The Silent Land) *Albert Welling (Episode 11.3: Left for Dead) *Martin Wenner (Episode 11.2: Blood Wedding) *Geoffrey Whitehead (Episode 8.5: Second Sight) *Nigel Williams (Episode 13.1 The Made-to-Measure Murders) *Simon Williams (Episode 11.4: Midsomer Life) *Jerome Willis (Episode 2.4: Blood Will Out) *Simon Wilson (Episode 10.5: Death and Dust) *Stuart Wilson (Episode 11.5: The Magician’s Nephew) *Clive Wood (Episode 12.3: Secrets and Spies) *Angus Wright (Episode 19.1: The Village That Rose from the Dead) *Tim Wylton (Episode 12.7: The Great and the Good) Female Deaths *Amber Aga (Episode 20.1: The Ghost of Causton Abbey) *Denyse Alexander (Episode 1.3: Death of a Hollow Man, Episode 11.2: Blood Wedding) *Sarah Alexander (Episode 4.1: Garden of Death) *Ronni Ancona (Episode 13.8: Fit for Murder) *Georgine Anderson (Episode 3.2: Blue Herrings) *Renee Asherson (Episode 1.1: The Killings at Badgers Drift) *Kate Ashfield (Episode 15.6: Schooled in Murder) *Camilla Arfwedson (Episode 20.5: Till Death Do Us Part) *Claire Askam (Episode 9.2: Dead Letters) *Linda Bassett (Episode 10.2: The Animal Within) *Maureen Beattie (Episode 13.1 The Made-to-Measure Murders) *Fleur Bennett (Episode 4.5: Dark Autumn) *Sheena Bhattessa (Episode 18.2: The Incident at Cooper Hill) *Joan Blackham (Episode 13.7: Not in My Backyard) *Honor Blackman (Episode 6.1: A Talent for Life) *Samantha Bond (Episode 4.2: Destroying Angel) *Katy Brand (Episode: The Miniature Murders) *Kelly Brook (Episode 20.5: Till Death Do Us Part) *Lisa Brookes (Episode 14.3: Echoes of the Dead) *Susan Brown (Episode 14.5: The Sleeper Under the Hill) *Emma Buckley (Episode 7.4: Sins of Commission) *Josephine Butler (Episode 14.4: The Oblong Murders) *Selina Cadell (Episode 1.1: The Killings at Badgers Drift, Episode 11.4: Midsomer Life) *Claire Carrie (Episode 7.7: The Ghost of Christmas Past) *Renee Castle (Episode 21.3: The Sting of Death) *Beth Chalmers (Episode 11.2: Blood Wedding) *Debbie Chazen (Episode 2.2: Strangler’s Wood) *Lucy Cohu (Episode 13.1: The Sword of Guilliaume) *Emma Cooke (Episode 13.3: Blood on the Saddle) *Wendy Craig (Episode 5.2: Worm in the Bud) *Marty Cruickshank (Episode 8.3: Orchis Fatalis) *Kate Crutchley (Episode 11.5: The Magician’s Nephew) *Felicity Dean (Episode 3.1: Dead Man's Eleven) *Angela Down (Episode 12.6: The Creeper) *Lucinda Dryzek (Episode 16.3: Wild Harvest) *Rebecca Egan (Episode 9.1: The House in the Woods) *Caroline Faber (Episode 9.1: The House in the Woods) *Michelle Fairley (Episode 13.6: The Noble Art) *Susan Field (Episode 3.1: Dead Man's Eleven) *Ann Firbank (Episode 12.2: The Black Book) *Diane Fletcher (Episode 3.1: Death of a Stranger) *Julia Ford (Episode 8.4: Bantling Boy) *Stirling Gallacher (Episode 19.4: Red in Tooth & Claw) *Matyelok Gibbs (Episode 3.2: Blue Herrings) *Hannah Gordon (Episode 3.3: Judgement Day) *Serena Gordon (Episode 5.2: Market for Murder) *Christina Greatrex (Episode 14.4: The Oblong Murders) *Haydn Gwynne (Episode 7.7: Ghost of Christmas Past) *Daisy Haggard (Episode 14.3: Echoes of the Dead) *Zoe Hart (Episode 3.1: Dead Man's Eleven) *Clare Higgins (Episode 10.8: Death in a Chocolate Box) *Sarah Huntley (Episode 11.7: Talking to the Dead) *Ella Jones (Episode 3.1: Dead Man's Eleven) *Oona Kirsch (Episode 17.1: The Dagger Club) *Hattie Ladbury (Episode 9.5: Four Funerals and a Wedding) *Belinda Lang (Episode 4.1: Garden of Death) *Jane Lapotaire (Episode 4.4: Who Killed Cock Robin?) *Phyllida Law (Episode 14.2: Dark Secrets) *Rosemary Leach (Episode 4.2: Destroying Angel) *Barbara Leigh-Hunt (Episode 5.2: Market for Murder) *Stephanie Leonidas (Episode 17.2: Murder by Magic) *Sarah Lochlan (Episode 16.2: Let Us Prey) *Cherie Lunghi (Episode 7.1: The Green Man) *Nina Marc (Episode 7.2: Bad Tidings) *Lyndsey Marshal (Episode 5.3: Ring Out Your Dead) *Margery Mason (Episode 7.7: Ghost of Christmas Past) *Anna Massey (Episode 1.2: Written in Blood) *Martine McCutcheon (Episode 15.6: Schooled in Murder) *Belinda McGinley (Episode 18.2: The Incident at Cooper Hill) *Marian McLoughlin (Episode 10.7: They Seek Him Here) *Kate Miles (Episode 11.3: Left for Dead) *Liberty Mills (Episode 17.1: The Dagger Club) *Valerie Minifie (Episode 4.1: Garden of Death) *Dearbhla Molloy (Episode 8.1: Things That Go Bump in the Night) *Wendy Morgan (Episode 10.8: Death in a Chocolate Box) *Naoko Mori (Episode 17.4: A Vintage Murder) *Ann Morrish (Episode 9.5: Four Funerals and a Wedding) *Emily Mortimer (Episode 1.1: The Killings at Badgers Drift) *Anna Northam (Episode 6.3: Painted in Blood) *Sarah Pritchard (Episode 9.2: Dead Letters) *Lucy Punch (Episode 4.6: Tainted Fruit) *Suzi Quatro (Episode 10.4: The Axeman Cometh) *Lotte Rice (Episode 19.5: Death by Persuasion) *Joanna Riding (Episode 9.3: Vixen's Run) *Betty Romani (Episode 2.2: Strangler’s Wood) *Susan Sheridan (Episode 14.7: A Sacred Trust) *Marlene Sidaway (Episode 3.3: Judgement Day) *Maya Sondhi (Episode 20.5: Till Death Do Us Part) *Elizabeth Spriggs (Episode 1.1: The Killings at Badgers Drift) *Sophie Stanton (Episode 1.3 Faithful unto Death) *Maggie Steed ((Episode 3.3: Judgement Day) *Matilda Sturridge (Episode 12.5: Small Mercies) *Meera Syal (Episode 18.6: Harvest of Souls) *Josie Taylor (Episode 12.4: The Glitch) *Josephine Tewson (Episode 3.3: Judgement Day) *Angela Thorne (Episode 5.2: Market for Murder) *Jane Thorne (Episode 14.3: Echoes of the Dead) *Faye Tozer (Episode 21.1: The Point of Balance) *Margaret Tyzack (Episode 12.5: Small Mercies) *Gudrun Ure (Episode 3.2: Blue Herrings) *Kim Vithana (Episode 18.5: Saints and Sinners) *Sasha Waddell (Episode 15.4: Death and the Divas) *Lizzy Watts (Episode 10.1: Dance with the Dead) *Susannah Wise (Episode 7.6: The Straw Woman) *Heather Wright (Episode 20.3: Drawing Dead) Gallery Lucindadryzekmidsomermurders.jpg|Lucinda Dryzek Category:TV Series Category:1997 TV series debuts Category:ITV TV series Category:Mystery Category:Nudity Category:Suicide Films